What Would You Do?
by BlakHol
Summary: This is a repost. My friend (Galexz) didn't have time to finsih this story. So she asked me to finish it for her. It is a stroy about how one day changed one girls life.
1. Starting School

Please note that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
What would you do?-School Starts  
How would you take seeing the deaths of you're parents? What would you do if you saw your father's throat slit in front for your eyes? Or how about your mother gutted in front of your young eyes? Would you do what I did...or would you get over it? You would probably do the latter...but I'm not you.  
  
My name is Serena Tsukino...but most people don't call me that now. Now they call me Serena Meioh, that's my adopted name. You see I have a dark past. I didn't do anything wrong...neither did my parents. But they still died, and all I did was sit there and watch. But I was only five, I couldn't of help them much getting myself killed. I was out numbered and out skilled. I also had promised my parents that I wouldn't leave that closet...so I didn't. Besides, I had a 6-month-old brother to care for.   
  
That was 10 years ago, my brother doesn't remember, but he still asks me about them. I always tell him the same thing...they were good people, mother with her sweet smile and caring attitude, and father with his warm heart and over protectiveness. I wonder sometimes what life would be like if they hadn't died. Don't get me wrong...I love Setsuna...but she isn't like a mother to me...more like she's my best friend or the sister I never had. To Sammy she is his mother...but that doesn't stop him from wanting to know about his real mother.  
  
I'm starting school today. I don't really mind, I don't seem to fit in anywhere except at home. This is the 12 school that I've been to in the past 8 years, sometimes it's Setsuna's work that drags us place to place...but that's only half the reason that I've attended so may schools...I've gotten expelled from half of those. I never start the fights...they just happen because I don't fit in...but I don't mind...I'm never the one that gets hurt. Setsuna is a little disappointed in me...but she knows that is just how I am. In the orphanage I didn't have any friends...I just sat there in the corner watching my brother...or sleeking along in the shadows not wanting to be noticed. I've talked with many school counselors...or should I say they talk to me, but it doesn't help me. They say that I'm in a depression, but they're wrong, I just don't feel like trusting anyone, they could back stab me just like my parents best friends did when they killed then on October 23, AC 186. I'm not in a depression you have to cry to be in a depression...I've never cried.  
  
I wonder how long this school is going to last...I was only in the last one 5 months before we had to move. I estimate 2 months until I 'need' to see the counselor. Why don't people understand I just want to be left alone, I don't need friends, I don't want friends. I've got my brother and Setsuna...but even when I didn't trust Setsuna for the fist year I was with her...but then it all changed...and I let her in...and now I'm happy. But I still don't want any friends, and Setsuna understands and respects that.  
  
"We're here Sere." I'm brought out of my thoughts by Setsuna. I look out the window, she's right. We're in the drive in front of the Sanq Kingdom Academy, a pacifist school, how fun. I sigh and grab my stuff, but Setsuna grabs my bag as I begin to exit the green jeep. "Remember our deal, you stay in school for one semester, and I'll buy you a new laptop." I smile at her, how could I forget, my last laptop was destroyed when I was being beaten at my last school, but I retaliated and of course I was the one expelled because the principle believed them over me.   
  
She smiled back and I closed the car door behind me and watched her drive off. I stared at the building in front of me, I noticed everyone had a uniform on...Setsuna left out that little detail when she was telling me about the school...doesn't matter I'll get one from the principle when I get my schedule...but who ever said I'd wear it? It was a white long sleeved shirt with t small ribbon around the collar and a nasty maroon jacket and matching skirt. I sighed...I'm going to have one hell of a time staying in this snob school for one semester. I smile, I bet that's why Setsuna choose this school for our little bet, she wants to make me work for that laptop.  
  
The first bell rings and everyone files inside to go to they're class, I guess I better find my way to the principle's office, just because I don't like to talk doesn't mean that I love being late. As I walk through the halls of the school I get odd looks from the people in the school as I pass, the are judging me with their eyes...their verdict "weirdo" they can think what they want...they'll never know me.  
  
I finally made it to the principle's office and the secretary told me to wait while she told the principle that I was here. I nodded and took a seat. This was the standard procedure, wait in the lobby while the principle pulls up my file, go in and have the "We-don't-want-any-trouble" speech, and be sent to class. I don't even listen to the principles anymore, they are all aloud of crap anyway, I'm not the one that makes the trouble but they still blame me! None of them understands, never have, never will.   
  
The secretary calls me and escorts me into his office and tells me to take a seat. The principle walks in to the room holding a large folder and sits down; he looks at me and then opens the folder. "Now Ms. Meioh we don't want trouble here at the Sanq Kingdom Academy, we are a pacifist school and we would like to keep it like that. In the past there have been some...incidents between you and some students, I hope that you can control these...urges. We don't want to have to take drastic measure with you. We want you to feel conformable, like this school is a second home to you. It also says that you have had some problem with the authority of teachers, I hope that you will respect you teachers, so I don't have to see you very often. Here is you're uniform and schedule...I hope I'll see you again...under pleasant circumstances." I just nodded and take the two things from his hands; I don't want to have to stay in here longer than I have to. I exit and the first thing I do is stuff the uniform in backpack, I'll find my locker later, and I head to my first class. World history...joy this is going to be the third time I've taken this course, okay well part of this course in an official school, but since I get expelled so often Setsuna has taken it upon herself to continue my courses while I'm "in between" schools.  
  
I knock on the door of room 411. I'm late but that wasn't my fault, the principle droned on and on about the principals of the school. The teacher smiled and gestured for me to enter, but frowned when she saw me out of uniform. Most of the class didn't see it, but I did, I notice these things. She turned to the class and announced my presence, but it wasn't needed, the entire class already had their gazes locked upon me.  
  
"Class, I would like you to meet Serena Meioh, she is new to the school this semester, and I hope that you'll make her feel welcomed. Serena could you please take one of the free seats." I rolled my eyes at her little speech, make me feel welcomed... ha that's a joke, and I'd like to see who tries! But never the less I complied to her wishes and took a seat in the third row...I was just too lazy to walk all the way to the back...and this was since is was close to the window...I could look outside while she drones on about things I've already learnt multiple times already. The teacher is about to resume the lesson when an all familiar look crosses her face. 5...4...3...2...1...0 "Oh and Serena, tomorrow could you please be in uniform. Thank you." Yeah right, I'm throwing this thing out as soon as I get home. With that Mrs. Dardine resumed her talk on the Egyptians.   
Okay that's all...it's just the prologue...but I want input...I want to know what you think...and I bet you're saying...she's put another one out!! But I'm working on all my others...I'm almost done with three chapters of some of my others...so don't worry. 


	2. Meeting the Guys

Please note that I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
What Would You Do? - Meeting the guys  
  
Two "Welcomes" lectures and three boring teachers later I was finally allowed to eat. I couldn't believe how boring all of those classes were. First the World Civilization teacher, then the Trigonometry teacher, which wasn't all that bad except for the mathematic "welcoming" that I received. Finally there was English; right now I can tell that it will be interesting. She said that we were leaving the regular curriculum and would be studding how different author's depicted death in their writings.  
  
I'm glad that I brought my lunch; just looking at the school's one makes me sick. There are too many people at this school, I can't find any place I can be alone. Finally I spotted a huge oak tree, and no under it.  
  
I limbed up to a comfortable spot and brought a thermos full of Ramen, my favorite food, with me. Finally I can be alone.  
  
~Fifteen Minutes later~   
God that was good. I still have half and hour of freedom until art. Why do I have to talk all of these preppy courses? (No offense to artists. I take and art class myself, he's called my grandpa.) They aren't things that I particularly enjoy.  
  
As I close my eyes I hear laughing beneath me. God, why now? I look down and see five boys. The one farthest from me has blond hair and gentle blue eyes. He's going to get walked all over in the future. Next to him is a boy with green eyes, or should I say eye. He has a long brown bang covering his left eye. He's watching two boys. I can tell that he is enjoying their "show", but it is hard to tell, even for me. The two he's watching seem to be fighting. The boy with the brown braid and cobalt blue eyes was the one who laughed, I'm sure of that. He seems to be a lighthearted kid, which gets was probably why he got in trouble. He is provoking a Chinese boy with TIGHT ponytail. That must be why he's so pissed off. I can't help but smirk at his angry, red face. The final boy is right beneath me. He has wild brown hair, but I can't see his face. I can tell he's a hard worker; he's typing furiously on a laptop, one of the most beautiful laptops that I have ever seen!  
  
My thoughts are pulled from that gorgeous laptop when I heard the topic of their conversation, me. "Have you guys seen that new girl? She's in my Trig class and boy, is she HOT!" Oh god, not another hormone driven guy, note to self, stay away from the one with the braid. "Maxwell, you braided baka. How can you think a weak onna is 'HOT'?" Sexist pig at 12 o'clock. That is another one to add to my "Stay-Away-He's-An-ASS!!" book.   
  
"Awww common Wu-man, can't you be nicer to women? I mean Sally saved your Chinese ass multiple times!" Jeez, Maxwell is just ASKING for trouble...I sighed. Guys are so stupid. Yeah, that pissed the Chinese butt off. 'Wu-man' pulled out a katana, from god knows where and has begun chasing Maxwell around, threatening to cut of his braid. That was when their "peace-maker" came in. The blond finally spoke up, "Common you two, your causing a seen!!!" Well not much of a scene since more then half of the people weren't even watching them... "Wufei put the katana away!! Duo stop provoking him!!" I feel sorry for blondie, having such a gentle spirit can't be healthy! By this time, Duo, aka Maxwell, was screaming out "Wu-man not the braid!! NOT THE BRIAD!! It's my baby!! EEPPPP!!!" and Wufei, quaintly dubbed "Wu-man" was turning redder and redder by the second. "DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!!!"  
  
The one with the brown bang moved for the first time, I was getting worried that he wasn't real... He put his hand on the blonde's shoulder and said, "Don't Quatre." I doubt he's ever said a complete sentence in his entire life. God, why were guys even created? They either have zero personality or are homo-driven idiots, take Duo for example.  
  
Duo and Wufei had run off somewhere so everything was quiet, for now. Just the thought of those guys being down there won't let me go back to sleep. Not to mention all of their racket. I don't think that they are normal at all... It's just a gut feeling of mine, but those are usually right. Those guys aren't who they seem to be...  
  
I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sounds of screams. Duo and Wufei are back. Duo came running hack holding his braid and screaming like a girl. "Wu-man, how can you possibly want to chop off this gorgeous braid?" he shrieked as Wufei swung his katana again. "Stand still you braided baka! I want you to pay for the injustice you've caused me!" I swear heard groan from the boy beneath me, but when I looked down he was still typing as if his life depended on it.  
  
My attention was brought back to the fight when I heard another girly scream. I looked back down to see Duo kissing his braid with a katana next to his head. That was when the brown banged giant stepped in at the request of Quatre. "Trowa, could please stop Wufei? I think they've drawn enough of a crowd." He was right. I looked around and sure enough people were watching, but strangely enough the majority of people didn't seem to mind the disturbance. I guess that this is a normal occurrence around here.  
  
My watch says 15 minutes left of lunch. Wufei has slightly calm down now, but he was still mad. He was sharpening his katana, preparing for another assault on the braid. Duo was bugging the boy beneath me now. "Heero buddy, common, put that away. It's not like we have a mission right. Right?" Mission? I guess my gut was right again...I'll hack into the school system and find out more about them. "Hnn," was all the reply that Heero gave Duo. Yep that is a cold buy. "Awww common Heero, lighten up. The war is over, no need to be a "perfect solider" anymore!! Common, calm down" Okay, make that I'm definitely going to find out more about them.  
  
5 minutes left. I need to stop by my locker, but this conversation just got interesting. They haven't left yet. Good, I still need to ask about that laptop.  
  
I gather up my 'lovely' new books and place them in my backpack. Time to go, I smirked, this is going to be interesting.  
  
I jumped down next to Heero. I see his face for the first time. He doesn't seem to show any emotion on his face. It's completely relaxed. But he eyes are totally different matter. They are as cold as ice, but you can tell that is only a mask. I can see surprise and confusion underlining the ice. I can see other things in those eyes, something deeper... something older.  
  
I tear my eyes away; it's not my place to get involved with ice boy here. I glance over my shoulder and see wee the others. Duo is standing there, jaw open and totally gawking. Wufei is mutter something along the lines of, "Where the hell did that baka onna come from?!?!?" Note to self, no matter what that sexist ass says, I won't hurt him. God the things, I've got to put up for a laptop. Quatre is just out of it and has gone to La-la land. Trowa is just standing there just like he was five minutes ago, but there is once difference. His eyes were wide open and he was completely shocked. I didn't know that I'd effect them this much...I thought they'd keep their cool...oh well. Their faces were worth it.  
  
I turned my attention back to the laptop. I could feel their eyes boring into my back, well except for Heero's. His intense stare went straight through me.  
  
The laptop was in good shape. I was an IBM, black in color, with a 10" screen, I think. I was about to go into question overdrive, but Duo beat me to it. "Hey, you're that new girl. How did you get up there? When did you get here? How long have you been up there? How much did you hear? How come we didn't see you? Do you think I'm cute? Will you go out with me? Will..." My god, will he shut up? Who ever made up the term "motor mouth" must have been referring to him. How does he do it? He went from suspicious and well solider-like to hyper and homo-driven. Strange. Back to the reason I'm even down here, the laptop.  
  
Motor mouth finally took a breath; I better take advantage of this. Before he can ask another homo-driven question, I speak up, "What size screen do you got?" He just stared with everyone else. Even motor mouth shut up up and stared. " Hnn." Gee that was nice. " I said, what size screen do you got?" This time he answered. "12" Bigger than I thought. " Internet access?"   
  
"Yes" Sweet, I'm falling in love with this machine. "Built in Hard-drive?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
"CD-ROM?"  
  
"No." that's okay, "What about memory?"  
  
"1 gigabyte." HOLY SHIT!! That much in that little machine?!?!?! I'm in heaven. "How fast is it?"   
  
" " Oh. My. God, How much money does this guy have? I don't even think that Setsuna could have afforded a laptop with this much power! How did-'RING' Goddamn bell! I've got to go to my final class of the day but fist I've got to get my uniform from the teacher. Looks like I'm going to have to lung all of my books around. Joy.  
  
I began to walk away from the boys with out another word. I hear Duo and Wufei as I left. " Hey, she didn't even answer my questions! That's rude! Don't ya think Wu-man?" Sigh, here they go again...  
  
"Don't call me Wu-man!!!"   
  
"EEPP!!" I was saw the two run past me and sighed again. This really must be a regular occurrence. As I walked away, I still felt Heero's gaze on me... and I couldn't help but shiver. No one should be that cold No matter what happened in their past, not even me.  
  
  
Okay new chapter up!! I hope that you like it!! Please read and review!! Thanx bunches!!  
  
BlakHol 


End file.
